


Ink Demonth prompt 18 teeth

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dentistry, Dentists, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Teeth, complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Teeth are a funny thing. You think they are unimportant,but don't realise how vital they really are. Almost like people in an odd way.
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein
Kudos: 4





	Ink Demonth prompt 18 teeth

If there was one thing Joey Drew himself hated,it was the thought of losing his identity and independence,like the horrible feeling of his legs succumbing to polio all those years ago. So it was horrible when he had tooth pains in his mouth's right side and found a faulty upper incisor tooth with decay,his sole remaining old tooth. Much to his humiliation, he had to book a dentist's appointment in Queens,though luckily whoever the receptionist was on the other end of the phone, didn't recognise the former head of Sillyvision. 

Meanwhile over in Los Angeles, Linda Stein was asking everyone who was related to the Sillyvision staff including her husband Henry. the few leads had been scant,but there was one clear thread. All of them had been lured by Joey Drew's letters. 

Then Nathan Arch hurried past Linda Stein with his cat carrier,before saying. "Got to take my pet cat Felix to the vets for dental health check up. Sorry,can't chat Mrs Stein, I don't want to be late for the appointment. Nice to see you here in L.A!" Then he was gone in the fancy white Chrysler car as Linda sighed. "I was hoping to hear anything about Henry Nathan. Or even Allison. He's been missing for a while now." She looked at her missing people posters showing her husband Henry,Allison and Thomas Conner's faces and quickly went to put them up. 

The dentist raised an eyebrow at Joey Drew's perfect teeth,before saying. "Seriously Mr Drew,I don't know how your teeth wound up this perfect for the most part of your life. Apart from that one blighter that is." "Well are you going to pull out my faulty upper right incisor or what Mr Hans? I don't want to be wearing false teeth for the rest of my life!" . Mr Freddy Hans muttered. "Well, no need to be a rude guest Drew. Just let me put you under the laughing gas and job'll be a good one. It's for pain relief for the tooth extraction process, you see." 

The urge to laugh was growing stronger as the laughing gas buzzed,but Joey reluctantly complied as he fell under the sea of calm. The pain which was growing worse, as if reminding him of the deal throbbed underneath his skin and gums as Freddy Hans began to extract the upper right incisor. A lancet of pain caused Joey Drew to get up while clutching his jaw, as Freddy groaned. "Okay, this extraction costs at least 150 dollars. Weird how ink showed up in the tooth,almost like tooth decay." The sum of money seemed rather paltry, as Joey quickly gurgled a mouthwash which tasted like cheap spearmint and left the dentist surgery. 

Later that night he could already feel his final perfect tooth growing in to replace his old human tooth,which still hurt. But Joey Drew's nerves were so deadened to the inky occult,that he just felt a small tickle in his own upper corners of the mouth. The following morning,he looked at the bathroom mirror and winced at his chest pain spasm. "Just have to push Henry a bit further and maybe do one last ritual." Joey Drew muttered. 

Elsewhere in the Cycle, Henry groaned as he could feel his teeth becoming perfect and unnaturally shiny. "Great,now I've got the teeth to match Bendy's smile!" He complained angrily as he was about to smash the mirror in the safehouse with his own hand


End file.
